duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Codename Sherlock
WHAAAAAATTT???!!!! WAYNE REYNOLDS IS DOING DUEL MASTERS ART?!!! YES!! Ahem. To keep this post semi-relevant, can we please start tagging artists? There's no way to search out cards by artist, which is a shame! I know artists aren't rules-relevant, but it does irk me that I can't click my way to any particularly stunning artist's gallery. Je2010 12:42, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Should've tagged artist a long time ago, but I was a bit lazy in that aspect, only having YM collect data on them. Though I don't know who this artist is, assuming he drew for MTG or others since that style...but yes, could be interesting...since Sorge was drawn by foreign hands as well :3 Exactly! I've also noticed Dan Scott is one of the few non-Japanese(/Magic) artists getting in on the Duel Masters action (which is bittersweet since I'm not crazy about Dan Scott), but WAYNE REYNOLDS?!! That dude is a monster talent from Magic (and other fantasy games)! I hope this is a sign of things to come and that Kev Walker and Jon Avon join in to start a British/Magic invasion of Duel Masters! So! How do we go about tagging artists? Is it as simple as just tagging them on their cards' main page? Or does a page per artist need to be created or something? Please let's make this happen! sarmat, Shishizaru, and co. deserve some respect! Je2010 13:55, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... good idea, I think we should tag artists. Is it okay if I do it? :D InsanityMad 06:14, April 7, 2012 (UTC) It would have to be done manually. If I made it automatically put "" "" tags around something, it would go around the sets as well for cards with reprints. This is something that is planned to be done, but if done, must be done on EVERY card. Yami Michael 09:25, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I think I responded to this on another talk page, but just incase, posting again here. As a sidenote, Wayne Reynolds was also featured on a Kaijudo card here. *I know! I noticed that too and was PUMPED! I saw the art and at first I thought it was Jeremy Jarvis, but it didn't feel quite as textured, but it still had that dark crispness to it, and then it turns out to be Wayne Reynolds! Man, the TCG is on the right track using artists like him. Although I was a bit bummed to see an absence of the Death Puppet creature type--it's one of my favorite creative concepts in DM, but I guess it being a "toy" opens more visual creative space than a "puppet." I hope they won't be timid about getting Japanese artists on board, too. I just opened a Ribbideis Saburo and just stared at hideki ishikawa's art for a good chunk of time. Love the frog's-eye cyber halo visual cue. Je2010 09:07, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Sherlock not breaking pattern? I used the word "espionage" in the Unknown creature profile to cover Sherlock as well, since the theme seems to be people who deal in covert affairs (espionage personalities). Sherlock himself is a master of disguise and thus he can spy flawlessly on villains and even Watson after Reichenbach Falls. So I'd argue against pointing to Sherlock as an anomaly aside from maybe not being strictly or chiefly known as a spy, as the others are...? Je2010 12:51, March 13, 2012 (UTC)